


In Your Hands

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ficlet, Handcuffs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Saturday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case I ever looked respectable... (For the edification of the curious, this started out as a Ke$ha joke.)

“Oh my fucking _God,”_ Dave gasps, embarrassingly high-pitched and almost pleading but he is seriously completely dying here, “you are _evil_ , the both of you, freaky torture bitches,” and then Terezi flicks the tiniest split-second touch of her tongue out and leans back and all he can do is groan, “you _fucking teases.”_

“But we’re _not_ fucking you yet,” Terezi says as she scratches the very very tip of her fingernail along his thigh, and she’s unfairly close to sounding perfectly casual and perfectly reasonable, the faintest hint of breathiness teasing under her voice to give her away; Jade giggles impishly over her shoulder, and _that_ \- the two of them laughing, the heel of Jade’s hand pressing into the sharp-cut muscles of Terezi’s stomach all golden brown and grey, her callused clever fingers twisting lightly into that tangle of weirdly-soft hair - it’s glorious-awful worse than the licking, much worse, and he twists back against the metal on his wrists and wants to _scream_.

“I am actually about to rip these fucking handcuffs off,” he pants, “I swear to God,” and he knows he could no trouble - they’re cheap shit, barely even lock - but Jade’s fingers are dipping a little lower on Terezi and her other hand is raking along his hip, all careful razor nails driving him out of his mind, and Terezi’s got two fingertips steady on his skin and skimming higher, and he knows it’s a tease again but -

“I know you could,” Jade says all sincere and gentle and he fucking cannot fucking even, “but you won’t,” and Terezi echoes her half a syllable after, cackling overlaying Jade’s soft certain half-choked assurance, and he’s only barely biting back a whimper as he nods the slightest bit. Jade leans in to whisper something against Terezi’s ear (all tangled glossy-on-soft hair and the slow hypnotic motions of her lips) and Terezi grins almost terrifying but not and leans forward just a little bit, her palm rolling over the head of his dick with a suddenness that chokes him and he is _actually going to die,_ these two are going to be the death of him and he’s going to love it _anyway_ because he loves every last fucking thing they ever do.


End file.
